


Wants

by battle_goats



Category: free - Fandom
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, sourintori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai finally voices something he's thought about but never thought he'd actually ask for.</p><p>Because there isn't nearly enough SouRinTori out there.  I present to you nearly 3k words worth of pure porn.</p><p>I am trash and I think I need Jesus after writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants

Ai straddled Rin's thighs and his arms were wound around the redhead's neck as they kissed. He moaned quietly when Rin brazenly slipped a hand up Ai's bare thigh to palm the bulge in Ai's shorts. This was one of the few moments Rin thanked Nagisa's bad influence, because Ai's legs and ass were sent from God in short shorts. Rin pulled away from the kiss to lick and nip at Ai's neck, just below the jaw line. Ai gasped, a breathy high noise that drove Rin crazy.

“Shouldn't we – shouldn't we wait for Sousuke-senpai?” Ai asked. Rin dropped kisses up Ai's neck to his ear and nibbled on the lobe.

“It's his loss he's not here yet. I can't wait any longer,” Rin nearly growled into Ai's ear.

It'd been nearly two weeks since he'd last had Ai in his bed. And while Sousuke was incredible in bed, it just wasn't the same without Ai moaning and writhing beneath him. Rin shifted and pushed Ai down onto the bed and hovered over him. He took a moment to take in Ai's flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes.

“Senpai?” Ai asked when he realized that Rin had stopped moving. Rin smiled and leaned down to give Ai a kiss.

“Have I told you recently that you're beautiful?”

Ai's blush intensified and he averted his eyes from Rin.

“N-no, not lately.”

“Then you are beautiful, and I need to get your clothes off right now, so I can enjoy the rest of you.”

Rin pushed Ai's shirt up, pausing to pinch and tweak Ai's nipples. Ai arched off the bed when Rin gave them a little tug. Ai managed to sit up enough for his t-shirt to be tugged off and tossed on the floor. Rin took in Ai's unblemished soft skin and frowned.

“All the marks we left on you are gone.”

Even if his face wasn't showing it, Ai knew that Rin was pouting.

“Then you'll just have to make more,” Ai said with a smirk. It was such an unexpected look on his face that it took Rin a moment to respond. Ai's lips shifted into a pout and he reached up to loop his arms around Rin's neck. “Hurry up already. And get your clothes off too.”

Rin scrambled to strip out of his clothes and tugged Ai's shorts off as well. He gave Ai a wicked grin when he saw that Ai hadn't bothered with underwear.

“You naught boy, were you expecting some fun today?” Rin asked. He ran his hands down Ai's chest and stomach, watching the twitch of the smaller boy's muscles. He teased the base of Ai's cock, but didn't outright touch it like he knew Ai wanted. Rin lifted Ai's legs and Ai grabbed ahold of them. Rin quickly stood and dug through his dresser. He found the bottle of lube he kept there and returned to the bed.

“Impatient?” Ai asked.

“Two weeks is too fucking long to go without you. So yes, we're getting started right now,” Rin responded. Rin opened up the bottle and poured some lube onto his fingers. He tossed the bottle onto the bed and without further preamble, shoved a finger into Ai's opening. Ai gasped and moaned.

“More, Rin! Give me more!”

“Now who's the impatient one? Your slutty hole is so loose for me already. Have you been touching yourself?” Rin asked. He pushed a second finger in with little resistance. “Fuck, maybe you can fit both of us. Do you want that?” Ai made a noise that might have been an attempt at words, but Rin couldn't be certain. Ai managed to nod, though.

The dorm door opened and was quickly shut with the sound of a choked curse. Rin turned to see Sousuke leaning against the door. The taller teen was palming himself through his jeans.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to join us?”

Rin returned his attention to the boy on the bed, running a light, teasing finger over Ai's cock and balls. Ai shivered at the contact. Behind him, Rin could hear the sound of rustling cloth as Sousuke stripped quickly. The bed dipped with Sousuke's added weight. A hand came up to run through Rin's hair, before gripping it at the back and tugging. Rin's back arched with the movement and he moaned when Sousuke sucked at his neck.

“Look at him, Rin. Look at how desperate he is for your cock,” Sousuke's voice was low in his ear, a purr that only served to arouse Rin further. “Do you want his cock? Do you want him to fuck you? To pound into your ass like the slut you are, Ai?”

Rin's free hand came up to stroke his cock to take some of the edge off, but Sousuke grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his hand away.

“None of that. You're not going to touch yourself.”

“Fuck, Sousuke,” Rin's voice shook.

“Add another finger, I want him to be good and ready for you,” Sousuke ordered. Rin slipped a third finger into Ai's opening. Sousuke released his grip on Rin's hair and reached for the discarded bottle of lube on the bed. He popped the cap and poured some over his fingers. He spread Rin's cheeks and slowly pressed a finger into him. Rin hissed and all movement from him stuttered to a halt.

“I didn't tell you to stop, did I? Do you want him to stop Ai?” Sousuke asked. Ai barely managed to shake his head, clearly already too far gone for speech. Rin returned to thrusting his fingers into Ai.

Sousuke slipped in a second finger with no resistence and he smirked.

“Ah, Rin-senpai, please,” Ai begged. The smaller boy canted his hips. “Please.”

“Are you ready for him, Ai?” Sousuke asked over Rin's shoulder. Ai nodded, his face was flushed. Rin pulled his fingers out and easily flipped Ai over onto his hands and knees. Rin spread Ai's cheeks. Sousuke reached around Rin and stroked a finger over Ai's opening. Ai shuddered and gasped quietly. Rin sat up on his knees and lined his cock up with Ai's entrance and slowly pushed in.

Ai let out a shuttering gasp at the intrusion. His hands gripped the sheets beneath him and he wiggled his hips, desperate for Rin to bury himself to the root.

“You fill me up so good, senpai,” Ai said. Rin was read to move, but Sousuke had a firm grip on his hips.

“You don't get to move until I've got my cock in you.”

Rin groaned in frustration. “Hurry the fuck up then.”

Sousuke's response was to slow his movements further. Rin pushed back impatiently.

“I swear, if you don't stuff your cock up my ass in the next five seconds, I won't let you fuck me for at least a month,” Rin snapped. Sousuke chuckled.

“You and I both know you can't go that long without it now that you've had a taste.”

Sousuke removed his fingers and bent Rin over Ai's back. Rin took the opportunity to bite down on Ai's shoulder eliciting a scream of pleasure from the boy. Sousuke thrust into Rin in one swift movement. The action pushed Rin into Ai, and they both gasped. Sousuke pulled out and thrust in with a grunt of satisfaction. He repeated the action, thrusting harder each time. When he pulled out, he pushed Rin into Ai, and when he thrust in, he pulled Rin back. Rin took it, knowing that Sousuke was completely in control now.

He loved it when it was the three of them like this. Every time always ended with the three of them completely exhausted in the best way possible. And the filthy words that fell from Sousuke's lips, whether or not they were directed at him turned him on to no end.

“S-Sousuke. Fuck me harder. Fuck me until I can't walk. Please,” Rin begged.

“You're such a desperate whore, aren't you Rin? You need my cock, don't you?” Sousuke leaned forward to whisper the words in Rin's ear. He bit down on the shell of Rin's ear and heard him whimper.

Beneath Rin, Ai was approaching his end. He had a hand wrapped tightly around his cock, stroking furiously.

“Senpai, I'm going to come,” he gasped.

“Rin, turn him over, I want to see Ai's face when he comes. I want to see his body painted in his own come.”

Rin pulled out briefly to flip Ai onto his back and spread the boy's legs wide. He thrust back in, and within seconds, Ai came. Ai screamed and his back arched off the mattress as his come splashed across his chest.

Once the silver haired boy was spent, he lay there whimpering each time Rin's cock pushed into him. He looked absolutely wrecked. His hair was plastered to his forehead from sweat, his chest sticky with his come and his face flushed and eyes filled with lust at the sight of the two above him. His hand still lazily stroked his softening cock.

“Fuck Ai. You're so beautiful,” Rin moaned.

“Senpai,” Ai gasped, “I want you to cover me with your come.”

Rin grunted and when Sousuke released his grip on his hips he slammed into Ai with as much force as he could muster. It only took a few more thrusts before Rin was hurriedly pulling out, come splattering over Ai's stomach, chest and neck. Rin's arms shook with the effort of holding up his weight even after feeling completely boneless.

“Clean him up Rin,” Sousuke ordered. Rin lowered himself down against Ai and began to lick away the come that covered Ai's body. Rin slowly worked his way up from Ai's stomach, pausing to bite at Ai's nipples. Rin lapped up the last of the come and he was hauled up and against Sousuke's broad chest. Sousuke gripped him by the chin and kissed him deeply to taste Ai and Rin's combined come.

Ai whimpered from his position on the bed, his cock hard again. When Rin and Sousuke pulled away, a string of spit and come hung from their lips. Rin looked at him and smiled.

“Ai wants to try something new,” Rin said.

“And what's that?” Sousuke asked as he fondled Rin's cock and balls in a large hand. Rin shuddered from the stimulation.

“I want both of you inside me,” Ai said quietly. Sousuke stilled and met Ai's eyes. “I want to feel your cocks fucking my-my hole.”

Sousuke's hand stroked Rin's cock firmly, just until he was hard again. He eased out of Rin and repositioned the red head until he was seated on Sousuke's lap, their cocks pressed together.

“Come here, Ai,” Sousuke said. Ai rushed to comply and he was easily lifted so that he was pressed between the two older teens, facing Rin. Sousuke lubed up his fingers and pushed two into Ai. Ai let out a soft huff of air. Sousuke worked patiently to loosen Ai further. He knew that Rin would be upset with him if he tried to rush this. And he didn't want to actually hurt Ai. Sousuke knew he could be a little rough, but this was a moment that didn't call for it.

It wasn't long before Ai was fucking himself on Sousuke's fingers. Sousuke added a third and fourth finger in quick succession.

“Please, put it in already,” Ai begged.

“Be patient Ai, we don't want to hurt you,” Rin said. But Sousuke was already pulling his fingers out and lowering Ai until his cock lined up with Ai's opening. Sousuke guided Ai down until he was seated about half-way.

“Rin, use your fingers to get him ready for you,” Sousuke said. Rin quickly slicked his fingers with lube and while Ai was rocking lightly back and forth on Sousuke's cock, he pressed a finger in. Ai was tight, probably tighter than he had been the first time they'd had sex. But if Ai wanted this, they would give it to him.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Ai loosened enough for Rin to fit a second and then a third finger in him. The room was filled only with the sound of Ai soft gasps and moans, and Sousuke and Rin's huffed breaths. Sousuke's grip on Ai's hips was powerful and restrained as he lowered Ai further onto his cock. As he did this, Rin carefully pressed his cock against Sousuke's and thrust up just a little. The head of his cock pushed in.

“Fuck yes!” Ai screamed. It was rare that Ai used the word, and when he did, it was like a rare treat that Sousuke and Rin knew to savor. Rin continued to thrust up while Sousuke pulled Ai down onto them until they both bottomed out. They didn't move for what felt like eternity. They were going to wait until Ai gave the word. After several long moments, they didn't need to do anything at all.

Ai braced his hands on Rin's shoulders and pushed himself up slowly, then lowered himself down. He let out a high pitched noise and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. He'd never felt so full before, and he was certain that nothing else would be enough ever again. When Ai came back down again, he rotated his hips. He grinned when Sousuke's hands tightened their grip on his hips and Rin nuzzled the spot where neck and shoulder met and bit down. He pushed up and lowered again, just a little faster this time. He loved the power he held over the two teens like this. It was thrilling and sent a shiver down his spine and into his cock. Ai continued to fuck himself on their cocks, speeding up and slowing down, determined to make it last.

At some point, Sousuke joined Rin in leaving deep bruises and bite marks all over Ai's neck and shoulders. The scrape of sharp and blunt had hims throwing his head back, and in retaliation Ai clenched his muscles and heard the pair curse. Rin nearly bit down hard enough to break skin and make him bleed and Ai loved every second of it.

Sousuke managed to regain his bearings enough to whisper filthy things in Ai's ear. Rin was once again playing with Ai's nipples.

“You cock slut. You love this, don't you? You love being fucked like this. Being stuffed full of our cocks. We've completely ruined you for anything or anyone else. It'll never be enough unless it's us.”

“Yes, yes senpai! Fuck me!”

Sousuke's grip on his hips was hard enough that hit would leave large finger shaped bruises, but Ai didn't care. He never wanted this to stop. Rin wrapped a hand around Ai's cock and stroked it roughly, his thumb rubbing over the slit.

“You're a cumslut too, aren't you? You love the taste of cum in your mouth. You love to paint your body with it. You'd do anything for it, wouldn't you? You're our little slut, right Ai?” Rin breathed into his ear. His voice was a low purr that made Ai want to come.

“Yours.”

“When you cum, Rin's going to feed it to you. And you're going to swallow it all,” Sousuke said. Rin gripped the base of Ai's cock tightly.

“But not until we've filled you with our cum first. We're going to fill you so much, it's going to run down your thighs and balls.”

“Yes, please. Fill me up. Please, Sousuke-senpai, Rin-senpai.”

When Ai pressed down, Sousuke held on so he couldn't move. Sousuke came with a shuttering gasp. His entire body shook with the force of it.

“Fuck,” Rin cursed. The feel of Sousuke's hot cum surrounded his cock was more than enough to drive him over the edge. He jerked Ai's cock in his hand.

“Come for us, Ai. Show us your beautiful face,” Sousuke ordered. Ai screamed one more time. His hips jerking as he came. Rin managed to catch nearly all of it in his hands. Ai scrambled for them and stuffed a couple of Rin's fingers into his mouth and licked greedily at them. He released the fingers with a wet pop from his lips and licked away at the rest.

Once Rin's hands are licked clean, he helps Sousuke lift Ai up, and they slip out of him. True to Rin's word, their cum ran down Ai's thighs. They pressed Ai down onto the mattress and lay down on either side of the smaller boy.

As the tallest and broadest of the three, Sousuke was pushed close to the wall. Ai lay slightly squished between them, and Rin took the outside edge. Ai sighed in contentment. Despite how flushed and sweaty he was, the warmth emanating from the teens on either side of him was comforting. He certainly felt ready to fall asleep.

“We need to clean up,” Rin said, finally breaking the silence. Sousuke grunted.

“It can wait, I don't want to move,” he said. “Just go to sleep, Rin.”

“Fine. But if we wake up glued together, it's your fault.”

Ai giggled.

“Go to sleep you two, if we do get glued together, that means we can bathe together,” Ai said. The grin Sousuke gave him probably would have had his cock twitch had he not been so spent already.

“I like the way you think.”

“Thanks, Sousuke-senpai, Rin-senpai.”

 


End file.
